Dicing with Death Episode 118
Recap Day 14 It is the next day after the stag hunt. Leon wakes up hung-over in his inn room. He heads downstairs and orders breakfast. After talking with the waitress about local geography, Leon seeks out Ishmael and Bechamel the hunters again. The brothers are spooked by Leon's questions about the Fey-Folk, so brush him off. Leon gets some supplies then leaves town and heads north though the woods. Past the woods Leon passes though farm lands and sees a hound on a hill watching him. Leon follows the hound as it leads him into some more woods. In a thicket Leon catches up to the hound. The hound has no collar, but looks like a prized pet. The hound is eerily quiet as it climbs a nearby rock. Leon circles the large stone inspecting it. The stone was carved into a large rectangular shape by hand and tool. Leon climbs up the stone and the hound howls to the sky. There is nothing on the top of the rock which enrages Leon, so he casts shocking grasp on the hound, but the hound somehow realises Leon is casting a spell and attacks him. Leon realises there is more to the hound than he thought. Leon lets his spell disapate and talks with the hound, asking them to take Leon to the spellcheckers he is seeking. The dog doesn't respond, but seems it is guarding the stone itself. Leon tries to grab the dog and it bites him. Leon casts "Fists of Stone" and Leon punches it. The hound withstands the assault. Leon stands down and the Dog leaves. Leon builds a shelter, a simple Lean-to, by the rock to wait for the full moon. During the night Leon has a dream hunting a Silver Fox in the woods. Day 15 The next day Leon's injuries are all gone. Leon climbs the rock again to look for the bloodstains from the fight yesterday and they are still there. Leon is worried that he was healed while he slept, meaning his throat could have been cut easily. Leons heads out to refill is waterskin from the lake. He returns to the stone and draws using mud and blood the head of a lizard and it's forked tongue. That evening Leon sets a crude alarm to wake him if anyone comes near. During the night Leon is awoken. He looks and sees a lizard clawing out of the Lean-to. Leon begs the lizard to each him magic, opening his spell book to the "Read Magic" page. The lizard, large like a Monitor Lizard, steps into the Lean-to and looks at the spell book. Soon afterwards the Lizard leaves. Leon tries to follow the lizard, but it climbs up a tree then jumps on top of the stone. Leon spends the rest of the night chasing the lizard near and around the rock, trying to get it to teach him magic. Day 16 After gathering more water, Leon waits by the rock until night for the full moon. Leon sits in the open by the rock and a small white fox approaches him. The fox dashes away into the brush. Leon follows after the fox. Leon spends half the night heading west though the woods after the fox. At midnight Leon reaches a several hundred foot clearing with large standing stones boarding the clearing. There are others in the clearing in both human in robes as well as animal forms. Leon walks around to the edge of the clearing to the group. As he gets closer he realises one of them is an elf. The druids says they can't help with the spell book, but Leon says he can pay for help, he just needs to learn one spell, Read Magic, and he can then teach himself the rest of the spells. A little girl Matilda introduces herself to Leon. Leon introduces himself as Maldris. Maldris asks the girl if she can cast magic, and she is ignorant of all magic. With permission, Leon casts shocking grasp and just holds it in the air. As Leon ends the spell he hears the howl of a hound from the woods. The Elven Druids says he is preoccupied, since the gate is only open today. Maybe the Silver Fox can help Leon find the sort of magic user he is after. Matilda's father gives his daugher a tearful farewell as she is led to the centre of the clearing. The silver fox urges Leon forward, and follows from a distance and sees in the middle is a inner circle made of stone then a stone archway. The elf and the child wait at the archway, with the elf asking Leon to give them three minutes before following. The Elf and Matilda pass though the archway and disappear under the full moon. After three minutes, Leon shrugs at the Fox, then steps though the gateway, as he does so he notices another human at the edge of the stone circle he hadn't noticed before. Leon then vanishes. Experience *Exp: 2700 exp (+270 exp Prime Requisite) 10% bonus *New Total: 5257.5 exp (capped at 4999 exp) *Leon levels up Wizard to Level 2 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes